


Burgers and Diners

by thatwhirringsound



Series: My Big Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Castiel Loves Burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhirringsound/pseuds/thatwhirringsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows Samandriel the wonders of his favorite human food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Diners

Samandriel stares at the thing in his hands in confusion, looking to Castiel with his brow scrunched up, head tilted to the side. Interesting new smells invaded his nose and the people in the diner seemed as if they would be interesting to study. But that’s not what they were here for; Castiel had made that very clear on their way over. The elder angel nods in encouragement, looking so so hopeful, so he sucks it up and goes in for a bite.

“No!”

He stops. Had he done something wrong? He could feel the shame of failing such a simple task. Human customs were so confusing. He did not understand why Castiel felt the need to participate in them. But his brother had asked and he was all he had left anymore. What use was he if he could not complete something so simple?

“It is okay, Samandriel, I am not mad.”

Samandriel looks up through his eyelashes to see his elder brother looking at him with an almost fond look on his face, hiding behind an amused mask. It strikes him how human Castiel has become, and yet it does not seem to be a bad thing. His trench coat is shed comfortably on the seat next to him and his tie hangs loose around his neck. Samandriel could feel his own jeans rubbing comfortably against his legs and the shirt that had been lent to him was a little large on his vessel’s small frame. Apparently wearing a hot-dog stand outfit wasn’t the everyday human norm unless you were actually _at_ said hot-dog stand.

Human customs _really_ made no sense to him. What was the point of so many different types of clothes?

“You just forgot to take the wrapper off. See? You have to peel it away to get to the food. It would not be as enjoyable with all that paper in the way.”

The young angel watches as he delicately peels back the wrapping until the food beneath is revealed. Some sort of meat…burger it had been called. Whatever it was Castiel seemed very eager for him to enjoy it. He took it back gingerly and with a quick glance once more at his brother Samandriel takes a tentative bite from the concoction. The taste explodes across his tongue. They had _nothing_ like this in Heaven. He could feel his eyes widen in wonder. This was _amazing._

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

He nods distractedly, already working on another bite of the burger, some sauce pushing out of the back to cover his fingers.

“Ever since our run-in with Famine I have taken to enjoying them once and a while. It is good to allow ourselves to enjoy these simple things sometimes, Samandriel. I have learned that always working can take away one’s humanity and drive.”

He lowers his food and looks at Castiel again. His Grace is so dim and he is so close to just losing it and becoming the human he pretends to be, but it is obvious that he has never been better. His smiles come easily and he has an almost glow about him that has nothing to do with his Heavenly ties. Samandriel looks down at his hands resting on the table.

“Thank you, brother.”

Castiel smiles.

“Do not thank me, Samandriel. As Dean has taught me, big brothers are made to protect those after them. It is nothing; do not think so much of it.”

Perhaps to Castiel it was that simple, but to Samandriel it was the most amazing thing in the world. He had a family that would protect him and guide him.

He had a big brother, a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://forgottentrenchcoats.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Livejournal](http://whirringsounds.livejournal.com)


End file.
